<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>先来后到 by ThiNine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142518">先来后到</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiNine/pseuds/ThiNine'>ThiNine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiNine/pseuds/ThiNine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*松天水纯ghs，细分是松天（单箭头）/天水（单箭头）/松水（py）<br/>*我从来没想到有一天我会亲手写天水<br/>*非典型all水和一点点all天…这种tag真的好难打啊…有一句话羞/咖/水</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>松天水</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>先来后到</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高天亮喜欢喻文波，虽然说出来好像不算什么稀奇事，却只有喻文波本人不知道。</p><p>高天亮是个胆小鬼，虽然说出来好像也不算什么稀奇事，却只有刘青松一个人知道。</p><p> </p><p>明明已经是休赛期，基地里的选手们大多还是坐在自己的位置上在训练室消磨时间，半是为了补时长，半是确实没什么别的事做。梅雨季潮湿粘腻的空气加上几局影响心情的游戏扰得高天亮心烦气躁，正犹豫要不要提前下班就看着刘青松拿起外套准备往楼上走。</p><p>“刘少下班了？”</p><p>刘青松瞥了他一眼，嘴角勾起一点弯，顺路过去的时候拿右手揉了揉高天亮的头说：“约了人吃饭，收拾一下走人了。”</p><p>“啧。厂长吗？”高天亮点点鼠标，“你爹我一猜就知道。”说完还有些得意地扭头看了眼他。</p><p>原本只是路过的刘青松此时却停了脚步，歪过头沾着点好笑地多往高天亮这边走了走，胳膊压在对方的椅背上俯下身子，凑到高天亮的耳边轻轻说：“真不巧，是你偶像。”接着起身拍了拍高天亮的肩膀，“猜错了啊，天。”</p><p>高天亮皱了皱眉，不知道到底是因为抵触被刘青松呼出的气息刮蹭耳畔，还是对这人和偶像私下约会的不满，喀拉喀拉地狂滚鼠标轴。</p><p>“爹知道了，滚吧。”</p><p>刘青松听完笑盈盈地上了楼。</p><p>“操。”高天亮有些焦躁地关掉界面，想了一下便推开椅子也起身上楼。</p><p>早知道就早点下班了，他想。</p><p> </p><p>林炜翔还没回寝室，空荡荡的房间里只有高天亮一个人。他走到自己的床铺旁倒下去，身子被带点弹性的床垫往上弹了两下才安稳。夏日的夜晚总是来得很晚，五六点钟的光线照理说没什么存在感，却总让他觉得有些刺眼。高天亮拿胳膊挡了挡，最后还是骂骂咧咧起身走过去拉上窗帘，然后两腿曲起靠在床头玩起手机来——与其说是玩手机，倒不如说只是看着相册里喻文波几张照片来回翻弄罢了。</p><p>高天亮谈及喻文波总还是有些沮丧的。明明自己在直播里直言过对方是自己的偶像，动不动就聊天里主动互动，结果传到那人耳里也只当他是讲些漂亮的官话，聊两句就续不下去了。挺难受的。</p><p>他从不是一个主动的过分的人，仅仅是收到偶像回复和夸赞的那日就足够让他快乐了一整天，还跑去刘青松面前拿出手机炫耀从微博看到的偶像回应他的直播cut，笑着说：“刘少，看来还是我比你要更有希望哦。”</p><p>刘青松有些疑惑地望着他，开口问：“什么？”</p><p>高天亮稍微扬了扬下巴，“别装了，我看过你采访了，就你还想认识我偶像？真是有够好笑呢。”</p><p>拿着高天亮手机的刘青松像是终于反应过来，低头看了看画面上正说着“他是我偶像才对”的喻文波没有说话。</p><p>炫耀成功的小打野从辅助手里抽回自己的手机，眼睛弯起来继续说：“没办法，哥哥虽然长得帅，但是我更主动呀。主动才能有故事，哥哥你要学着点。”</p><p>刘青松听完没忍住笑出声来，没等高天亮发难便自己让步道：“确实，我要反思一下才行。”然后目送装杯成功的小王八哼着小曲回了自己的座位上。</p><p> </p><p>妈的。</p><p>回忆起这段往事的高天亮恨不得把刘青松的脑袋往马桶里按住十秒。自己当时口嗨的时候怎么就没想到变成帮别人织嫁衣呢？</p><p>想着想着，他起身锁上了门，然后躺回床上戴着耳机翻出手机私密文件夹里的一段视频点了开，一只手扯开裤子便伸向自己那处地方，伴着视频起起伏伏的声响上下动作了起来。</p><p>视频是前不久高天亮拿小号探究粉丝生活的时候偶然发现的剪辑，素材来源于某位直播总会乱喘乱叫的喻姓主播。第一次打开时扑面而来的喘息和画面让高天亮手忙脚乱着换上耳机，紧张地四下张望后才小心翼翼地点了继续，紧接着便面红耳赤着感受到自己有处位置挺了身。</p><p>太劲了。高天亮心想，哪怕是看过许多遍的现在。</p><p>他熟练地摩擦着自己的前端，随着声响幻想着偶像在自己身下轻喘的模样：大概身上脸上都会是粉粉的吧，他想，也不知道偶像和刘青松比起来谁更白一点。</p><p>手上的动作逐渐加速，高天亮也渐渐忍不住轻轻喘起声音，然后在快感堆积到极致的时候射了出来，落在黑色的队服裤子上成了星星点点的一小片白。</p><p>“……得，这下得去偷偷洗裤子了。”他嘟囔着把脏衣服团起来。</p><p> </p><p>还没等他起身去换条干净的内裤，手机却突然响起铃声。高天亮捞起手机看了眼，上面“刘青松”发起的视频通话迟迟消停不下来。平心而论他不是很想接通，搁这儿给我炫耀你妈呢刘青松？但一想到对面没准会有能动的喻文波在画面里，又狠不下心点挂断，往床上一坐就点了接通。</p><p>没成想刚一接通正想骂两句，高天亮就被画面里的景象惊呆了。</p><p>视频画面里喻文波被不知哪里来的黑色缎带蒙住双眼，赤裸着身子被双手反铐在木制椅上喘息着。白净的身上没什么瑕疵，胸前被一对看起来就情色的小夹子揪起中心那点红。两腿打开，露出下面轻轻抖动着被绑了顶端的下体，和沾了不知是润滑剂还是自己蜜液后随跳蛋震动幅度开闭的小孔。</p><p>还没等高天亮对这番画面作出什么反应，镜头慢慢换了个方向，刘青松对着摄像头微笑着比了个“嘘”的手势，轻轻用喻文波听不真切的音量说：“凰韬酒店1608房。”说完就挂断了通话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>顺遂本心站在房门前的高天亮深呼了一口气，调整一下心情便按照刘青松微信说的位置找到门卡后推门而入。里面的景色和他在手机里看到的其实也没什么太大的差别，只是缠裹喻文波下体的那点布料上晕了更大块湿润的印记。</p><p>刘青松看他进来，轻轻走过来带上了门，然后塞给高天亮一个小小的物件。等拿到手上之后他才反应过来这大概是肆虐在喻文波体内的东西的遥控器，幅度不知定格在中档多久了。</p><p>实际上此时此刻高天亮还是错愕的，哪怕他人已经站在这里，却还是沉溺在不知所措里无言沉默。刘青松等了半天看他还没什么反应，啧了一声便覆上这人的手，握起拇指引导着高天亮将频率调到最大，同时靠在他耳边轻语：“你不是想见你的偶像吗，主动点才会有故事啊天。”</p><p>与此同时喻文波像是突然被激到某处，声音徒然拔高一点，呜咽着求饶：“刘…刘少，我想射，帮我解开好不好。”</p><p>刘青松没有立刻回答他，伸出一只手推着高天亮往那边走去，然后牵着小打野摸了摸喻文波立起的那里，“忍不住了吗？忍不住就帮你解开吧。”说完给小天使了个眼色，让他自觉点上手解了。</p><p>近距离面对偶像这番狼狈的样子，高天亮心里竟不知是兴奋多一点还是心酸多一点，想了想干脆一咬牙豁出去得了，于是伸手握住喻文波，撸了几下后解开了束缚着前面的缎带。</p><p>偶像可真漂亮啊，高天亮想。</p><p> </p><p>但就算是最高频率的跳蛋，震动起来也总是有规律的。渐渐习惯这番频率之后，明明前面已经解开了束缚，喻文波却迟迟射不出来。</p><p>“刘少…碰碰我，我好难受。”喻文波难耐着开口，立起来的那根粉柱头头也溢出晶莹剔透的液体，看得高天亮吞了吞口水。</p><p>刘青松又一次拉过高天亮并顺手解开他的裤带，好心情地戳了蹭内裤鼓起一块的某处笑了笑，然后掏出来往喻文波面前送了送，“乖，含着。”说完揉了揉喻文波的头。</p><p>大概是真的太想释放解脱，喻文波丝毫没犹豫就张口接过了面前那根性器，舌尖打着圈儿舔舐着嘴里属于高天亮的那处地方，偶尔来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角边缘在白皙的皮肤上画出一条晶莹剔透的线。被蒙上眼睛的喻文波实在是太诱人了，张起的小口卖力吞舔的样子让高天亮的眼尾也染上了红，他轻轻叹息，情动时随着身下人的动作向前挺腰，最后尽数泄在喻文波的口里，捏起他的下巴看他吞了下去。</p><p> </p><p>刘青松就在一旁看着，如果不是被胯下股囊起的小帐篷的出卖高天亮还以为这人只是在一旁挂机的场外观众。但他还不敢说话，毕竟一时也摸不清这是刘少的一时兴起还是面前二人早已通气等他难堪。高天亮想了想，扭头冲刘青松挑挑眉，用口型说：“哥哥是不是不行啊，怎么尽让我来。”</p><p>被这波言语gank的刘青松一愣，他凝视了会儿小天被情热催红的眼尾，挑衅的意味就从那点红里在刘少的心尖扫了扫，没忍住勾起嘴角轻哼了一下和他耳语：“刚开始就泄了，等会儿没货了可怎么办。”说完上手捏住高天亮的要害轻轻撸动了起来。</p><p>刚刚射过的性器渐渐疲软下来，即便是被刘青松耐心照料也只是颤巍巍立起一会儿又慢慢垂下去。高天亮听出面前这人把玩自己时没忍住的嗤笑更是硬不起来了，警告似的拍了下刘青松的手，却不想被他反拉住手腕往身后反剪。</p><p>本身就几块肉的小打野被自家辅助轻轻松松地就拉到床边，反铐在一旁的装饰柱上。被安顿妥当后高天亮就看着刘青松悠哉地走回喻文波面前，轻轻亲了口那人脸颊，用三个人都听得清晰的暧昧语调说：“想要吗？”</p><p>喻文波听后也没忸怩，带了些情绪地回他：“刘青松，再玩就没意思了啊。”然后或许又想起自己现在这副为人鱼肉的模样，接着补了句：“快点，求你了。”</p><p> </p><p>妈的刘青松你是真的狗。</p><p>被铐住难以动弹的高天亮只能眼睁睁地看着刘青松将手指伸进偶像的下面，摸了几下后便扯出那个埋了许久进而湿漉漉的跳蛋随手放在一边。没等喻文波一口气上来，顺势直接把自己早已硬起的下面塞进尚未闭合的小口，引得上下二人都没忍住喟叹出声。</p><p>刘青松大概是真的铁了心想刺激他，哄着喻文波起身跪爬在床边面向高天亮，又用手托起喻文波的下巴让他的表情能够正好被高天亮看见。高天亮隔着老远也能看清刘青松脸上肆意的表情，和对准自己用口型说出的一句：</p><p>再叫啊？小王八。</p><p> </p><p>等到面前两个人双双高潮的时候高天亮的下面也早已精神了起来。室内的空调被刘青松打到了抽湿，丝丝凉意钻过高天亮不整的衣物显得他更是狼狈。但他真的没想到就在自己轻轻磨蹭准备换个舒服点的姿势的时候，刘青松一把就扯掉了蒙在喻文波眼前的缎带，四目相对之际两个人甚至琢磨不出到底是谁更尴尬一点。</p><p>还好，刘青松愿意做那个打破安静的人。</p><p>“真精神啊天。”说完迎上喻文波有些不满的眼色解释说：“你上次说想换点有意思的玩玩，我就帮你找了个小粉丝。”然后又看向高天亮那边，拇指婆娑在喻文波耳边轻轻道：“别说，我还真有点舍不得。”</p><p>喻文波看了看他，叹了口气没说什么，转头向高天亮那边问：“难受吗？要我帮忙吗？”</p><p>突然被cue的小打野突然被打回原形，双颊飞红着磕磕巴巴地回答：“不不不，没事没事偶像你……你不用管我。”然后瞪了眼刘青松威胁：“快给你爹解开。”</p><p>刘青松听完不怒反笑，拦着喻文波肩膀向小天说：“就这？偶像给你送嘴边了还不要，来点作用啊高天亮。”说完没等对面开口就起身往小天那里走去，伸手握住由于刚刚口嗨渐渐低头的小东西。</p><p>原本高天亮是想嘴回去的，但耐不住被放置太久的性器猛地被精心照顾后爽得他头皮发麻，张开嘴只能泻出一点一滴满足的呻吟。</p><p>在一旁看了会儿的喻文波突然来了兴致，摘了身上的乳夹就挂在了高天亮身上，同时拍了拍刘青松，自己跨坐到小粉丝面前，扶着那根对准自己便坐了下去。</p><p>高天亮几乎算得上要昏厥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>三个人厮混在房间的时间对高天亮来说漫长的像度过了一整个世纪，到后面他已经分辨不出被玩弄的是自己还是喻文波。甚至当他虚脱着神志不清的时候，身下那一点位置总觉得好像被谁探寻着戳弄了两下，只是没再做些别的。脑袋里也早已是一团浆糊，最后连眼皮也睁不开，歪歪头便睡了过去。</p><p>喻文波从浴室出来的时候正巧看着刘青松坐在床沿给小天掖了掖背角，伸手拨开小孩那被汗打湿的额发，周遭柔和得一塌糊涂。</p><p>他靠在墙边调笑：“我原本以为自己给刘少当个炮友被拿来当工具人就够惨了，没想到还是被刘少喜欢的人更惨一点。”</p><p>刘青松眼神压根没往他那里瞟，牙尖嘴利地回：“追到台湾男人了吗你？还不是倒贴着把自己玩进去了。”说完还没尽兴，转头看着喻文波嘲笑：“不是我说，你从韩国男人那里养成的倒贴习惯真得改改，摔一回就算了再来就铁废物一个。”</p><p>喻文波眯起眼睛，右手捏捏自己下巴若有所思道：“确实，我也觉得我应该趁早换人。”然后笑着指了指床上的高天亮挑衅到：“这个能倒贴我的就不错。”</p><p>这次刘青松连理都没理他，扭头拿起喻文波的外套就丢过去，低声吼他：“别搁这儿叫了，赶紧滚。”</p><p>喻文波开开心心地收拾好东西出了门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>高天亮不知道到底有多久没做过梦了。</p><p>可能是因为消耗太多，当他在梦里站在训练室自己的位置的时候一瞬间还有些恍惚。原本应该坐在位置上的自己拖着椅子晃悠到刘青松身旁，歪歪头逗着自己的辅助队友念叨：“想在哥哥的鼻梁上滑滑梯。”</p><p>哦，是那天。他一下子就反应过来。</p><p>是发现自己情敌是刘青松的那天。</p><p> </p><p>暗恋这种事情总是在一开始就充满着甜蜜和有趣，尤其是对高天亮这种压根没太多情感经历的小处男而言更是时刻惊喜——可这种快乐轻而易举地就被刘青松被采访时脱口而出的“喻文波”三个字给击碎了。</p><p>他开始频繁地去打扰刘青松，甚至故意用忸怩和撒娇去时时刻刻恶心面上总没什么波澜的辅助哥哥。无论是脚踩比耶的照片，又或者是抖音学来的土味情话，高天亮恨不得用所有刘青松可能生厌的方法来折磨他，还悄悄拿着纸笔跑去跟林炜翔讨教一二。</p><p>当然，只要他放弃不切实际的幻想，爸爸就宽宏大量地饶过他，高天亮仁慈地想。</p><p> </p><p>可惜高天亮是个胆小鬼，暗地里折腾得风风火火，结果到头来看见偶像也只敢披着玩笑语气道一句：“偶像真棒。”</p><p>太操蛋了。</p><p>也太沮丧了。</p><p>他只能在无人的房间拉上帘子对着手机里莫须有的剪辑自渎，而刘青松却可以笑着挺进偶像深处顶弄。</p><p>多可笑啊。明明一开始跑去挑衅“主动才会有故事”的人是他，到头来畏手畏脚缩头做龟的那个人也是他。</p><p> </p><p>凭什么爱情不能讲一个先来后到呢？</p><p>去他妈的爱情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想着想着，梦里不知为何却突然传来刘青松的声音：</p><p>“你不是说主动才会有故事吗。我主动了，能看看我吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怕不是个噩梦吧。</p><p>小天咂咂嘴想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>